Forever Fated
by PixieStickRed
Summary: After getting a glimpse into their future, Grell ends up with feelings for William before they even leave the Academy. However, everyone knows that when you alter your past, you alter your present as well. What happens when they finally meet each other again after their school days, and Grell realizes things have changed? Did Will ever really care for him at all?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or any of the characters in this this story. _

_**Background Info: **Okay, so hopefully you guys read this before jumping into the story, because otherwise, it may not make as much sense. This was a story written by two authors, not just me. It was actually a role-play we had going together on Tumblr, but we had requests to publish it, so here it is. That being said, it is written from switching point of views, so sorry if it's slightly confusing in parts. I'm trying to edit it slightly as I go so you are able to understand which character is speaking at the time.  
_

_The story was actually meant to be a crack role-play that took place after another role-play we did involving young Academy Grell visiting his older self and William in the future. So if you see young Grell referring to his "future self" or "future William," that's what he is talking about. Anyways, the first few chapters are kind of cracky, and contain yaoi, but once you get to the later chapters, the story turns pretty angsty, and hits you right in the Grelliam feels._

**_Credit:_**_ I couldn't have written this wonderful story without the help of my role-play partner, Williamthereaper. Best William on Tumblr!_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Grell had just gotten back to his room at the academy from a visit to his future. He still had trouble processing all that had happened over the last day… it was just so much to take in! His older self had shown up in his room out of nowhere, which was surprising enough, but then he went and swept him off to the future to show him what it was like… and the young redhead had been dominated by _William_ of all people! He had enjoyed it at the time, but reminiscing on it now, Grell could feel a bit of anger welling up inside of him. He had allowed William, that _B student _to show him up… to humiliate him! How could he have allowed this to happen?! The redhead growled and snarled at the thought, clenching his fists tightly. He would not allow himself to become like his older self, he was going to find a way to redeem his pride… to regain his dominance!

After a few moments, Grell's thoughts fell onto William… the William that he knew _now_, with the messy hair and B average. Future William may have showed him up, but there's no way that young Will stood a chance against him! Grell took a deep breath and tried to compose himself, a grin replacing the scowl on his face as he headed towards Will's dorm room. The B student had _no idea_ what kind of storm was headed his way…

It was after classes, and as he always did, William had started his homework with the goal set to finish them before dinner. Studying came easily to him, even if he had to put a lot of effort into each and every thing. When he had entered the Academy, he had decided that he would graduate with the grades that were necessary. Graduation only required a 'B' average, so he aspired to that on every single thing he did. Had he not had this goal, things would have gone faster and smoother. Getting the same grade in everything was surprisingly hard. But he had never been one to give up, so he kept going.

Most students used the time between classes and meals to socialize and make friends. William had never had many friends, nor did he need them. He saw no use for them in order to graduate. He was here to become a full-fledged reaper, and nothing else. The ultimate goal was to work in the London division, maybe even in a higher position than the usual officer rank. But first he needed to graduate.

Setting a paper aside, he closed the book on his first assignment and opened the next. The trick was discipline and organization. Something most other students here lacked. Especially the violent, rude redhead he had seen around a few times. Not that they had ever spoken, but he had seen him. It was hard not to when he was the only one that had that hair color. Unlike William, who no one noticed.

Grell whistled as he walked through the empty hallways, a twisted grin upon his face. It was late, and everyone was already inside their own dorms, studying, sleeping, or partying. Grell could only guess which one William was doing, though it didn't ever show in those pitiful average grades if his. The redhead chuckled darkly at the thought, his grin widening as he reached William's room. He stopped outside, and for a brief moment, just stood there with that grin on his face, all too excited for what he was about to do. After a few moments of formulating a simple plan to be let inside, he let his grin turn into softer smile and knocked upon the door.

It had taken Will three tries to make his last homework assignment be at the B level. With a nod, he set them all aside in a neat pile so he could bring them with him to the correct classes tomorrow. Then William took of his precious glasses, and cleaned them while he stretched his neck in different angles until he heard a knock on the door. It was a strange occurrence for anyone to knock on it, and especially at this time. He sighed, stood up, and walked over to unlock it. Outside stood… the redhead? He looked at him with a frown, but otherwise remained expressionless. Why was he here? The man had never even talked to him before this evening. "Can I help you?" He found that he didn't even remember his name. Well, he would just have to be as polite as he could be under the circumstances.

It took all Grell had in him to not let his anger get the best of him at seeing William. '_Finally, time to show off my prowess as an actress._' Grell thought to himself, smile still in place on his face. "Why yes, as a matter of fact, you _can_ help me. You see, I seemed to have misplaced some of the notes we took in ethics earlier… _silly me_~!" Grell giggled cheerfully through the lie. He never took notes in that pointless class anyway. "Anyways, I know that you are quite the studious one William, and was wondering if I may come in and take a look at yours?" The redhead had never done a better job at sounding innocent in his life. Good thing that this William didn't know him very well yet, or he would have surely began to question this odd situation with much scrutiny.

This was certainly odd, the few times he had seen this man, he had appeared angry and violent. William figured that the change in attitude was created because the redhead needed something from him, which was not something he was used to. "I understand." He adjusted his glasses. "And my name is William T. Spears." He hated when people didn't use his full name, it made it lose some of its sense of authority. "But since you are a student as well, and I have understood your grade in that particular class is lacking, you may have a look at my notes. If you wait here, I will get them for you." He just wanted this strange meeting to be over so he would carry on his evening routine. Leaving the redhead in the doorway, he went up to his desk to retrieve the correct papers.

"That would be much appreciated, William _T. Spears_~" Grell smiled. You could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he corrected Will's name. "My name is Grell Sutcliff, by the way. But you can call me _Grell_~" He added, his smile growing faintly darker as he watched the man turn to go get his notes. Once William's back was fully facing him, Grell quietly stepped into the room, inviting himself inside. Very slyly, he reached an arm behind him to lock the door. His kind smile turned into a full on sadistic grin as he heard the 'tick' of the lock… that sound meant that William's fate was sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

What an annoying man this person was. William fought the urge to ask him to leave since it would have been impolite. "Very well then Grell Sutcliff. It is strange you would ask for these notes from me and not someone from your own class. Not to mention, it might be more beneficial to you to do so from someone you know from a previous occasion. I must confess, I do not know you at all, and therefore, cannot help you if you need assistance without you depressingly telling me so." Not that William wanted to help the redhead if he could get out of it. The man was too rude for his taste, and much too changeable and unpredictable.

Grell slowly strode over to William, eyeing him down like he was prey. "Don't know me at all~? tsk. tsk." He mocked a hurtful tone in his voice. "Perhaps that's something I need to change!" Grell growled, knocking the stack of papers from William's hands. Before the other could react, Grell kicked out William's legs from underneath him, knocking him to the ground alongside his precious notes. Grell quickly straddled him and pinned the other's wrists down to the floor with his own hands. Grinning down at the confused and angry reaper, the redhead got close to his face and purred: "What do you say~? Let's get along~!"

And then, Grell changed. William had seen it happen during the practical training when he had walked past. How this Grell Sutcliff would turn and become a sadistic monster, enjoying hurting others and laughing about it. And here they were. His neat and organized papers were spread all over the floor, and it would take up to an hour to put them back in the correct order again. William sighed and stared up at the redhead. "I have no wish to get along with you. You are not the type of person I would want to spend any amount of time in the company of. Now if you would be so kind as to let me go and find someone else to play with. Someone more to your liking I am sure." What could he do? To struggle would only agitate the other more, and that could be dangerous. But he wasn't going to take it like a helpless child either. "Now stop this nonsense and leave." With that he tried to sit up, his glasses flashing.

"Oh, but my dear~ it's _you_ I find to my liking~" The redhead cooed, keeping his grip tightly on Will's wrists. It was almost irritating to the redhead that he didn't get much of a reaction out of the other man… it made him want to push even further. Future William had claimed Grell…_ humiliated_ him…. but this was a chance to turn things around, a chance to make William _Grell's_ before the other man had a chance to do anything about it! The moment William attempted to sit up, Grell saw a brief glare on the man's glasses, and took this as an opportunity to strike. Releasing Will's wrists momentarily while the other's sight was hindered, Grell plucked the spectacles from William's face and tossed them across the room. He grinned widely as the glasses skidded underneath some drawers, disappearing from sight completely.

William had always been very proud of his glasses, as a reaper in training it gave him his identity and purpose. He was also almost completely blind without them. Something most people didn't know, but it had made him develop a habit of correcting the spectacles from time to time. Both to make sure there were in place, but also as a slight nervous twitch. It made him feel he knew what he was. But then the annoying redhead stole them from him and threw them away. On instinct he reached for them with his now free hands, trying to use his body weight to sit up and force the other man to stand. "…My glasses." In his frantic search, he couldn't care less about Grell; the man was obviously just determined to make fun of him. But he couldn't find the glasses on the floor as he swept over it with his fingers. Everything was only a blur.

Grell chuckled darkly at the man in front of him. What a sight it was to see the mighty William knocked off his high horse, reduced to crawling around blindly on the floor! "My, how the tables have turned~" Grell muttered to himself, closing the distance Will had made from him in his frantic search and sitting in front of the blind man's path. He grabbed William by the hair, and yanked him forward so that their faces were only inches apart. "You're helpless without your glasses, _William_~" The redhead purred, snaking his tongue out of his mouth to lick Will's lips. The dark haired man would soon be his.

William had not made it far before his path was blocked by a black and red blur, the redhead. Had he had his glasses on and found it necessary, he might have punched the man in the face for his insolence, even if he just was another student. The next action surprised him so much he didn't have time to react, but then he could feel Grell's tongue on his lips and he shivered. It was absolutely revolting; he had no wish for the man to do such a thing to him. And he had a sneaking suspicion it was not all what Grell wanted. If William had to be honest, the redhead was attractive in his own way, but he wasn't interested. At all. And he certainly didn't want anything the redhead had planned. "Let go of me your wretched thing." He pushed on his chest and tried to stand up again.

Grell growled at William's insults. "How rude! You'll regret that, you B student!" Lunging forward with much ferocity, he pinned the man down yet again, holding Will's wrists above his head, this time, with only one hand. Yanking loose William's tie, Grell quickly bound the other's wrists together, tying the end of the tie to a nearby desk post so William could not escape. The other was now blind, and unable to move anything but his legs. Now that he no longer had to restrain Will's hands, Grell began plucking loose the buttons of the other's waistcoat one by one with a smug grin on his face. His voice shifted to a more teasing tone. "Now, you behave yourself Will. I'm going to have you one way or another, whether you like it or not~" He purred, finishing undoing the last of Will's vest buttons while he licked at the other's ear teasingly.

This wasn't good, he had to come up with something or he would be…violated. By this… thing. And the touches and licks only felt unsettling, not pleasurable at all. William pulled one of his legs towards himself and kicked the redhead as best as he could. "So you have become so desperate for gratification you have ended up assaulting various students in their rooms? Rather pathetic I would say. Is it that no one wants you?" He knew this would make the other angrier but he was as well. How dare he come here and expect to have his way? It was humiliating. If he wanted it so bad, he could just have asked. Nicely.

The redhead toppled backwards from the kick. Seething now on the inside, he snarled at William. "That does it!" He pounced on the other, letting all of his weight down on Will this time so he would not be able to pull his legs up like that again. "I was going to go easy on you B student, but ohhhhh no! Not now! Nobody makes a fool of Grell Sutcliff!" The redhead angrily tore open William's white shirt, not caring if the material and buttons ripped in the process. This man was going to pay for what he had turned Grell into in the future... he was going to pay for the words he spit out at him just now! Grell used one of his hands to pinch at one of Will's nipples as he ground his hips roughly against the other. "You see Will, I don't just go _assaulting_ various students as you so put it. I have my sights set on you, and you alone~" He purred, smashing his lips against the other mans as he continued to grind against him.

William turned his head and refused to kiss the redhead. He tried to get his legs free, but it was no use with the other man sitting on him like this. "I have not made a fool of you, you idiot. You have done that yourself. If you wanted something from me, you could simply have asked. But then again, a man such as you must get a trill from violating others. I have not done anything to you, in fact, I hardly know you Grell Sutcliff." William tried to reason with him, but he felt it was a lost cause. The whole affair was embarrassing and his shirt was ruined. He would need to buy a new one. It was a good thing he rarely showed his emotions. Right now, both fear from losing his glasses, anger at the redhead, and a disturbing feeling from that horrible grinding filled his mind.

Grell scowled as William turned his head away from the kiss. What a stubborn man! "I beg to differ, William. You have done _lots_ to me, even if you have no idea." With that, the redhead released Will's nipple and grabbed his chin, forcing the man to turn his face back to him and planting that kiss the other had evaded before. He knew that William would find him crazy because of his actions and words… but would he find him any less crazy had he told him he traveled to the future and allowed Will to have his way with him there? Definitely not. The only thing he could do to fix his own pride after said event, was to take advantage of this helpless man while he could, and that's exactly what he intended to do! Grell moved down to William's neck and began planting kisses and nips there while one of his hands worked his way down and began unbuttoning Will's trousers. "There's no use in fighting me~ just enjoy it dear~" Grell purred against the other's neck.

If William hadn't thought the redhead was insane before this, he certainly believed it now. He had done nothing to the man; they had hardly spoken to each other! And yet here he was, about to take advantage of him. With a glare, he stared at the other. "I think you are confusing me with someone else, Grell Sutcliff. We have never talk or interacted before this." He felt like retching when he felt those lips and teeth on his neck. William was a man that had never seen the need to do anything like this unless you cared about someone and planned to stay with them. Not like this. "I cannot see how it would be possible for me to enjoy anything you do. You simply aren't capable of doing anything of that nature." With that, he planted his feet on the ground and heaved upwards trying to throw the redhead of him while he tugged at the restraint on his hands.

Grell chuckled darkly against the other's neck. "Ohhh, that's where you're wrong, Will. You just wouldn't understand dear~" Grell growled at William's new attempt to throw him off. He kept his balance on top of the other, and in retaliation, he used one of his hands to grab William's hips, and held them in place on the ground. Smirking, Grell snaked his other hand into Will's now unbuttoned trousers, and began running his fingers teasingly over the other's limp member. "I disagree, William. I'm sure there's plenty of things I could do that you would find… _pleasurable_~" With that being said, Grell gave Will's ear a nice lick and took a firm hold of the other's length, starting to slowly pump it to life.

He shivered again and tried to shove the other one off, but it was impossible. "If they are, it has nothing to do with you. It is merely a reaction of my body." He wouldn't give the redhead any type of satisfaction in this, not at all. And the redhead couldn't have a reason for doing this, he was insane and that was all there was to it. No reason, just a crazed fancy of his. But William was no meek helpless thing, he suppressed the emotions the touch brought him and stared up at the other man. He refused to be made a fool of and he wouldn't give him what he wanted.

Grell let a grin cross his face as he realized he had this game won. William was at his mercy, and he would do with him what he pleased. He did, however, hope to get some form of a reaction out of the stoic man before this was all over. But if not, oh well. At least Grell would have accomplished what _he_ needed to do, and he planned on enjoying it. "Oh come now William~ I know you're enjoying this~" Grell breathed hotly into Will's ear, pumping his now erect length faster. He kissed a trail down William's neck and then stopped at his collar bone, nipping it gently as his fingers teased the tip of Will's member.

The sensations the touch brought him was very hard to ignore, it was something he couldn't control, even if he had wanted to. But no embarrassing sounds escaped his lips as he lay on the floor. Maybe there was some way he would be able to gain at least some control in this situation. "If you would untie my hands, perhaps I would condescend myself so low as to do the same for you in return." The restrains were very uncomfortable after all, and he longed to move his wrists again. But he was a man of his word. If Grell did release him, he would do what he had said.

Grell grinned at the other man's proposal, pausing from his ministrations temporarily. "I'm not a fool, William. I shall untie you, but if you so much as even _try_ to escape me again, I won't hesitate to tear you to shreds~" With a dark chuckle, Grell reached down to his own hip and pulled out his sickle. With one swift motion, he cut the other man's bonds and tossed the weapon behind him… just in case William was tempted to try and grab it for himself. "Now, where were we~?" Grell purred as he picked up where he left off with Will, toying with his length and kissing at his exposed chest.

"Unlike you, I stand by what I say." Even if made him want to crawl out of his skin and wake up to find this had all been a nasty dream. William wasn't very experienced in this, so he had to go by what the other did and what he knew from before. His hand went to the redhead's trousers and played with the button on them. His mind was screaming at him to shove Grell off and kick his face in, but he had given him is word. Closing his eyes and suppressing a shiver, his hand found its way inside Grell's underwear. He started to stroke the other's length while he glared at him. This situation was degrading but he wouldn't give up.

Grell wanted to close his eyes the moment he felt William touching him, but he refrained out of fear that the other would do something while he wasn't looking. Not that William could fully _tell_ Grell wasn't looking. He seemed blind as a bat without those glasses of his. Still, it was better to not chance things, so Grell let out a groan instead, all while keeping his eyes locked with the other. "Mmmmm~ oh yes~" he purred, always having been very vocal in these sort of situations, even if this time was slightly different from the others. He took his own hand and teased Will's slit with his thumb, making sure to get his fingers wet with the pre-cum as he did so. He needed to get them slippery if he wasn't to cause Will more pain than necessary…

William wasn't stupid, it was obvious were this was going, even if he had hoped the redhead might have been distracted by his touch. He was aware how this was conducted, but up until now, he had never gone further than this with anyone. To think it would have been Grell. A mix of emotions attacked his mind, and he had a hard time figuring out how he really felt about this. Even if he could only see a red, white and black blur, he continued to glare and clench his teeth while he stroked the other. William took a chance and pushed gently on Grell's chest with his other hand and sat up. It was hard to think properly when his length was being touched like this, but he managed to find a few moments of awareness. "You seem rather… wanton."

Grell allowed the other to push him back since he did it gently this time, instead of attempting to escape. "That I am dear~ How nice of you to take notice~" Grell cooed in response to Will's comment. "You should really lay back down though… it might make things a bit more… _comfortable_ for you~" the redhead giggled a little while licking at Will's ear. His hand left William's erection and trailed down to cup the other's bottom, allowing his slicked fingers to trail teasingly close to Will's entrance. Grell grinned and placed his other hand on Will's chest, just in case it became necessary for him to force the other back down again. There was no way in _hell_ William was getting out of this now.

William had no wish to lie down again on the cold floor, it made it that much more degrading. Since it seemed his attempt at distracting the redhead had failed, he had to make the best out of the situation. But when he felt Grell's hand move and draw closer, he panicked. He had been able to play along up until this, but this action was too much for him. However, he wouldn't beg or make a fool of himself. Instead, he moved further away from the other and glared at him. "I do not know what you think you are doing, but if I do not consent, you must be aware it becomes something else entirely."

Grell halted his actions for a moment and frowned this time at William's words. He wanted to take this man, make him pay for what he had done to him in the future… but at the same time, he remembered how future William had kissed his tears away when he had caused Grell too much pain… and how future William gave him small indications that he cared for his well being, even if he pretended like he didn't. In the back of his mind, Grell couldn't help but to feel a pang of… guilt? He had been hoping that William was secretly enjoying this the whole time… but if he really didn't consent, Grell wasn't sure what he would do. Was it possible that he truly had feelings for the B student? His older self sure seemed to think so… "I promise to make things feel good for you Will… we can even move to the bed if you would like~" Grell said in a bit more of a softer tone than what he had been using before.

William noticed the new tone of voice. So he was other things besides just crazy and self-centered. And the small offer made him feel he had some sort of control again, and it made him relax. His length was throbbing by this point. The redhead had done his work well, and William felt a small part of him soften as well. "The bed would be… preferable." And there is was, for better or worse, he had agreed to what he knew the redhead wanted. A very small part of him was curious, and the hint that the other might care for him made it easier. And of course, the floor was hard and uncomfortable, so it was a logical request. "If you don't mind, I would also prefer to find my glasses before… this continues any further." If he was to do this with the other man, he wanted to see properly.

"Oh, ummm, of course! Wait here for a moment." Grell said as he made his way over to where he had tossed the other's glasses. He was honestly somewhat shocked that William had become more agreeable to the situation, but he was also happy. Maybe he wanted to do this for more than just revenge after all… Grell reached under the set of drawers, and found Will's glasses lying underneath. Luckily, the impact hadn't broken them in any way. Sighing in relief, he made his way back over to Will and gently placed the glasses on his face, kissing him softly as he did so. "Shall we~?" He asked when they parted, indicating towards the bed. No need to throw the man around anymore if he was willing to cooperate.


	3. Chapter 3

This change in behavior was surprising… what had brought it on? Was it when he had suggested… no, the redhead wouldn't care about that at all. He had come here and thrown him down on the floor and…When his glasses were put back on his nose, he instinctively reached up to touch them and his eyes widened slightly when Grell kissed him. Was this the same person? He eyed him for a while longer, and then stood up with some difficulty and sat down on the bed. Being in this state in front of anyone was almost embarrassing, but he fought down a blush from appearing on his cheeks. Now that he could see again. he took in the redhead's features. Being this close, and without having him snarl or scream, he looked… attractive. Even if no one knew, or had bothered to find out, William felt that if he ever was with someone, he had to care for them. And they for him. This wasn't like that, not yet anyway, but he still reached for the other's hand and pulled him over.

Grell smiled as the other pulled him over to the bed. He was glad that this sort of contact was not _entirely_ unwanted from Will. Staring at William for a moment, Grell leaned down and kissed him again. While doing so, he placed a hand on the other's chest and slowly pushed him backwards so that they were both laying again, only a little more comfortably this time. When they parted lips, Grell trailed a line of kisses down Will's jaw and said "I want you to like this too William… I promise to make you like it~" He wasn't quite sure what evoked the sudden tenderness out of him… it must have been the other man's words from earlier… DAMN IT! Even if Grell were to top now, the B student had still found a way to get to him… to make him lose this game of revenge. The young redhead didn't know whether to feel like that was a good or bad thing, but there wasn't much time to think about it at the moment.

Will had to fight with himself when he was pushed down. His instincts were screaming at him to shove the other away and get away from there, but he had given his word, and Grell seemed… different. Very well, but he wasn't going to lay there like a dead fish either. "We will have to see about that… Grell Sutcliff." There was a challenge to his words. The redhead didn't know him at all, and therefore, had no idea what he liked. So he would have to prove if he was able to make him enjoy himself or not. With a quiet sigh, he lifted his hands and unbuttoned Grell's shirt. If he had to lay here and be almost naked, then so would Grell. His fingers were rather clumsy since his mind was a bit preoccupied by his current state, but he had to control himself. Or else he would be letting the redhead get what he wanted.

Grell smirked at the other's challenge, more than willing to accept it. This man would be a bit more difficult to please than his older self was. Giving him pain would do Grell no good this time… he had to find _other_ ways of pleasing Will. Removing his shirt once it was unbuttoned, Grell began kissing his way down William's chest, stopping when he got to the waistline of Will's undone trousers. He looked up at the other with another grin before moving lower. Pulling Will's pants done enough to expose the other's length, Grell took the base of it in his hand and gave the tip a good lick. He would need to distract the other well if he was to continue with what he wanted to do.

William had wanted to actually touch the redhead now that his hand weren't bound. Just to even the odds of course. Nothing else. But Grell moved away from him, and then the torture began. He had promised himself he wouldn't let the other know what he was feeling, and he stayed true to that. It was dangerous to look down. The sight was just too… appealing. Instead, William kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling, something he had looked at often enough when he tried to sleep. Even if sleep was the last thing on his mind. A fleeting thought entered his head. How many others had Grell done this too? Not that he cared…

Grell stopped his teasing and took William's length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and bobbing his head at the top as his hand working the base. The young shinigami definitely had quite a decent grasp on what he was doing! A master of seduction, Grell glanced up at William to give him a sultry look while he worked… only to see that the man was avoiding eye contact. This irritated Grell slightly, but only made him want to try harder to please Will. He began moaning lightly against the other's flesh, adding some vibrations and noise to what he was doing in hopes to get any sort of reaction out of the other.

Minute by minute, it became harder for William to control himself. This, combined with the earlier teasing, was setting his body into overdrive, and causing his mind to cloud over. Despite his efforts, his eyes closed and he let out a very small sound of pleasure while his hands reached down to find Grell's head. He knew what was coming, but when these feelings and sensations ran through him, he found it very hard to care. Perhaps it was a sign of weakness on his part, but in this moment he was willing to let the redhead to whatever he wanted. Very slowly he opened his eyes again and looked down.

Grell looked up again at hearing a noise escape the other, and this time, his eyes met with Will's. He smirked, having accomplished what he wanted to do. He could have his way with the other now… and this time, it would be willingly. He gave Will's arousal a few more licks before pulling his mouth off of it to lick his fingers, re-wetting them once more. He crawled up William's chest a little, leaving a few kisses here and there as he circled the other's entrance with the slick fingers. After a few moments of teasing, Grell shoved one inside, biting down on Will's collarbone as he did so.

His eyes didn't leave the redhead for a moment as he witnessed how he licked his fingers. There was something very sensual about it and he found himself enjoying the sight. Even if he knew what was coming. And when it did he gasped, both from the pain in his shoulder and the foreign sensation below. William had to close his eyes again as he fought to get comfortable, even if it was hard. His hand moved down from the Grell's hair and lightly gripped his body instead, almost like he wanted to find something to steady himself on, something substantial. It was not that he felt uncomfortable about being taken, it was just he was so used to being in control in every situation, this was difficult for him. He had never been able to let go before.

Grell released Will's collar bone and moved up to his neck, planting kisses and bites as he continued to finger the man beneath him. He ground his hips against the other, pressing their heated flesh together momentarily and letting out a small moan as he did so. After a few more minutes, the redhead could feel William loosening up and decided it was time to add another finger. "Touch me~" Grell commanded softly into the other's ear as he inserted the second digit. He could tell William was unsure what to do with himself, and that the man obviously needed some direction. Grell was more than happy to provide it.

As soon as Grell pressed against him again, William's fingers gripped him so hard he was sure he was bruising him, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to feel more of this. When he could feel another finger enter him he forced himself to relax and close his eyes. He took a deep breath and did as the redhead asked him. One hand slid down Grell's skin, over his back and hip, until his fingers closed around his length and began pumping very slowly. To think he would find himself in a situation like this, with Grell Sutcliff of all people… it was very strange indeed. But as his breathing sped up along with his heartbeat, he slowly pressed a very small kiss to the other man's shoulder. Why? He didn't really know. It was on instinct.

"Mmmmm~ yesss~" Grell breathed out, bucking his hips slightly against Will's hand. He began scissoring his fingers within the other, making sure William was well stretched for what was soon to come. But first, Grell wanted more delicious reactions out of the other man, so he tried angling his fingers differently; searching for that one spot within him that would undoubtedly drive William wild. The small kiss to his shoulder surprised Grell, and the redhead found himself blushing slightly because of it. Returning the tenderness, Grell leaned down and claimed the other's lips, kissing him with more passion than he even thought possible. This proved it… William was more than just another fuck to Grell Sutcliff. He was so much more than that….

Those fingers moving inside him felt both incredibly uncomfortable, and extremely enticing at the same time. He was well aware of anatomy, so he understood what Grell was trying to do, and felt his body react for him. One leg was placed over the redhead's hip as he tried to help. He found this was easier to accept if he didn't think too much and only focus on the other. So when Grell kissed him, he returned it, making sure their glasses did not hit each other. Had that been a blush on Grell's face? He wondered what had made him react in such a way. Trying something different, he ran his hand over Grell's back while the other hand continued stroking him. The redhead's skin was very soft, and felt rather nice. William had never imagined himself doing this to anyone, but if it had to be someone, it had to be a person he cared about. He might find that, that person was Grell.

Grell let a soft moan escape his lips at William's touches, his skin heating up everywhere the other's fingers trailed. "Mmm~ oh~! I can't take it any more William! I need to take you _now_!" Grell panted against the other's lips. He needed to take this B student… to claim him as his own! This was not about revenge anymore; it was about telling William just who he belonged to from now on! Grell pulled his fingers out of the other, and grabbed both of Will's wrists. He held the man's hands down against the mattress, but not angrily like before. This time, it was an act of passion. Positioning himself at Will's entrance, he stared down at the other lustfully for moment, just allowing their eyes to lock, and their minds to fully take in what was about to happen. After a few seconds, Grell slowly pushed his way inside, not taking his eyes off Will the entire time. He wanted to see _every_ expression, hear _every_ noise the man made. All of those things expressing something that he knew William could not through words… the silent passion they both secretly felt for one another.

Just when William could feel the other man's finger brush against something inside him, they were pulled out. He blinked at him in confusion as he was pinned down again. Had he been wrong? Was there nothing more than the need for gratification for the redhead? He hadn't been sure from the beginning, and he wasn't sure now, but his body needed this, so he laid there and looked into the eyes of the other. It was rather annoying that he couldn't touch him anymore, something he almost desperately wanted to do, but he didn't have long to think about it before he could feel Grell pushing inside. It was painful, even with the preparation, so his eyes shut, and he clenched his teeth so no undignified sounds would betray him. Even so, the rapid movement of his chest and the sweat that began to form on his body gave him away. When the friction had stopped, he opened his eyes and found the redhead's. He wanted to tell him what was on his mind, but all that came out were small, quiet gasps.

Grell still couldn't take his eyes off the other. Seeing William below him… trying _so_ hard to remain in control… he was absolutely beautiful. He paused for a moment once he was inside, allowing Will a few seconds to adjust to him. During this time, Grell removed his hands from the other's wrists, allowing the other a bit more freedom as he used one of his hands to gently cup the side of Will's face. "You feel wonderful, William~" He whispered, leaning down to kiss him as he began slowly thrusting into the other. His mind raced with confusion during the kiss. His body wanted to just take the other man, hard and fast, but something kept tugging at his heart, telling him not to just yet… telling him to show William he cared for him, just like future Will had done for Grell a few subtle times during their encounter.

When Will's lips locked with Grell's again, his eyes closed and his hands moved on their own. They were lifted so he could hold them around the redhead and pull him close… he needed him to be as close as it was possible. His mind was in an uproar, and he wasn't certain about anything anymore. Grell's actions didn't match up with what he had seen of him before, and definitely not how he had acted when he got here. It was almost as if he was being… careful? But why? They didn't know each other, and had not spoken before. Yet, here they were, Grell taking him like no one had before. The odd feeling of being filled soon changed to an almost pleasurable one. It made it very hard to remain in control, and he gasped again. Still, he wanted to have some sort of control, and his mind tried to figure out a way of letting him have just that.

"Mmmmmm~" Grell moaned loudly against the other's lips at the feeling of being pulled closer to Will. Apparently, he had succeeded in making the other a bit more comfortable with the situation… though why he had done that at all was still somewhat confusing to the normally hot-tempered redhead. He closed his eyes as well, licking his tongue against Will's lips and _asking_ for entrance, rather than just taking it. Honestly… what had gotten into him? Now that Will seemed to be enjoying himself more, Grell picked up the pace a little, pounding into the other harder than before. He let one of his hands trail over William's chest, stopping to tease one of his nipples as he continued to take the other.

William had never had many friends; most people seemed to avoid him since they didn't understand his cold behavior. Even if he wasn't someone that craved friendship or something deeper, it sometimes felt lonely, especially since he was still young and found moments when he enjoyed company, even if he didn't show it. Grell had just forced himself into his room, and now, he found that the redhead's company wasn't so bad. Even if it was purely sexual, it was still company. William allowed the other to enter his mouth, and even ran his tongue along Grell's as well, taking in all the different sensations. His body tensed when Grell began to move harder, but his body also seemed to want more, so he did his best to relax. Without caring for the consequences, he used his own weight to push the redhead around so he ended up sitting on his lap. He needed control, and this was the only thing he could think of that gave that to him. Since he didn't want to make the other angry, he kept the pace and pulled Grell up towards him so that the kiss wasn't broken. He didn't dare to think too much, if he did, he might panic, and he _wanted _the redhead now.

Grell moaned lightly into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against William's and exploring the other's mouth, finding more and more that he wanted to know every inch of this cold, sexy man. A few moments later, he felt Will shift beneath him, and on instinct, his upper lip twitched a little in irritation, thinking that William was trying to pull away. However, Will continued impaling himself while kissing the redhead, so Grell allowed himself to calm back down and accept the new position. As long as he could still have the other… that's all that mattered at this point. Grell kissed back more hungrily now, grabbing one of Will's hips to steady the man above him as he thrust into him even harder still. He used the other hand to reach down between them and grab Will's neglected length, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

William wasn't surprised when Grell thrust harder into him. The little he had seen of the man had given him the impression he was lacking in patience. Something that William was the complete opposite of. Who knew? The redhead might leave him and never come back... or he might stay. And then Will could teach him to be patient. If he felt the task was rewarding enough, that is. It was a good thing they were kissing since it muffled the noises the touch to his heated length produced. Who would have known he would ever feel anything like this? With Grell of all people! It was easy enough for him to find the rhythm of the other, lifting himself, and then meeting that addicting friction the other provided. In an attempt to make the redhead go deeper, he gripped his backside and pulled him even closer. And then his body trembled. The redhead had hit that spot inside him again, and a soft moan could be heard. But William didn't care anymore; he just wanted to feel it again.

Grell smirked into the kiss when he felt Will's body tremble and heard a soft moan escape his lips. All the extra effort he had to put in with this man was completely worth it to hear any such noise, and Grell craved to hear more. He thrust into William as deep as he could go, making sure to brush against that sweet spot every time now. He broke the kiss so he could stare at the other, hoping to catch more delicious sounds leave Will's lips as he continued to abuse his body. To make it even harder for William to resist, Grell stroked his length even faster still, and made some moans of his own as he pounded into him. "Oh Will~!" He gasped, feeling his edge drawing near.

William's mind was clouded with the sensations the redhead was giving him, but even so, he could hear the nickname. Where had that come from? The thought was short lived before another thrust into his body made him utter another gasp, and he could feel his glasses slipping down his nose. Now that he felt he had some control over the situation, he could relax. When he did so, his body reacted instantly. It had been teased and used mercilessly since the redhead entered, and now it was reaching its limit. Clenching his teeth together, he buried his face in Grell's shoulder and as he let out a quiet moan of his name he came hard onto his own stomach. The pleasurable feelings still made him unable to think clearly, so all he could do was to hold onto Grell and close his eyes.

Grell continued at the same pace, feeling that William was near that edge too. The gasping and panting coming from the other was driving the redhead mad! After a few more minutes went by, he felt Will tighten around him as the other came. He swore he heard William say his name during that time… Holding Will against himself tightly, Grell thrust into him a few more times before throwing back his head in bliss, filling the other with his seed. "Nggghh~ Will!" He cried again, panting afterwards and locking eyes with the dark haired man as they both tried to calm themselves. After a few moments of staring, Grell couldn't help but to lean in and kiss the other again. He felt… odd. Like these feelings he had for the other were more than just sexual. It was… something deeper. Could it be that he… _loved_ this man? Not that he could say anything about it if he wanted to. They hardly even knew each other during this time, even if Grell knew from his trip to the future that they ended up together… William would just think him even crazier for telling him so. Instead, Grell kept quiet, and put as much love into that kiss as possible, trying to convey his feelings for the other through physical contact.

For William, the feeling of being filled was a very strange one, it made the whole event that much more real for him. And while Grell stared at him, he refused to break eye contact. He would not show any signs of weakness, even after what had happened. He returned the kiss, feeling more and more confused. This man had come into his room, thrown him down on the floor, and then he had changed, and acted almost as if he cared for him. To get what he wanted, no doubt. William was no fool, but he couldn't help but to think the redhead didn't need to kiss him in such a way now since he had got what he wanted. Had they known each other before this, he might even think that there was more than just gratification in this for the redhead, but they had never even spoken. What was this? It wasn't that he felt ashamed in any way, but he had always wanted more than just a sexual relationship with the person he gave himself to. It hadn't turned out like that, but maybe in the future, he would find someone. For now, there was Grell, a man he did find attractive if nothing else. To make his thoughts go away, he returned the kiss.

When they ended the kiss, Grell helped William off of his softening member, and sat the other next to him on the bed. He held him close for a moment, continuing to stare at the other man. What was he suppose to do now? He had originally intended to have his way with the other and then just leave… but things changed. "Will… I, ummm…" Grell stuttered for a moment, unable to find what words he wanted to say to the other. Sighing, he settled for: "…Let me go fetch you your clothing." He stood up and walked over to where he had torn Will's clothes off on the floor, picked up the discarded items, and walked back over to hand them to their owner. He managed a small smile as he handed them to William, still trying to figure out what he should do now. Leave? Stay? What did he even _want _to do? Of course he had a preference towards one of the options in his mind, but he decided to wait and see how William would react to all of this first.

If felt oddly comforting when the redhead held him. He had thought he would leave as soon as he could after this. Since he wasn't sure what the other wanted, it took him a while to lift his hand. His intent was to caress Grell's face, but the other stood up before he had a chance. Feeling a little embarrassed that his action had failed, he dropped his hand immediately. And then Grell handed him his clothes. It appeared he had been right all along. Why did that make his chest feel a little tighter? They didn't know each other, so there was no need for such things. "Thank you." What else could he say? Without another word, he started to get dressed as best as he could. Luckily the waistcoat managed to hide the fact his shirt was torn and ripped. He glanced at the redhead again. "I suppose you want to leave now." Now that they were no longer touching each other, he went back to his usual cold behavior. He didn't know anything else.

Grell fixed up his own clothing a bit as the other got dressed, turning back to look at Will when he was done. William had dropped the gentle expression on his face, replacing it now with that cold one he usually wore… that wasn't a good sign. Grell's heart sank even further at William's words. He took them as the other wanting him to leave now that things were over. Grell couldn't necessarily blame him. He had, after all, barged into William's room, scattered his notes, and taken advantage of the other man… but somewhere deep down, he had hoped that William was feeling the same things he was. "Yes… I suppose I should go…" Grell said, averting his eyes from the other man, sadness evident in his voice. He turned and trudged slowly to the door. Sighing, he reached out to grab the doorknob, but his hand froze before touching it. Standing there for a moment with his hand shaking, he realized what he needed to do. He turned back around and marched back over to the other. "Will…" He began, grabbing the man abruptly and pulling him in for a kiss. "I want to stay…" He whispered softy against the other's lips, looking into William's eyes with hopefulness when they parted.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched as the redhead left, and that strange feeling in his chest became worse. What was it? A small part of him also felt used. This had been his first time doing this and he had hoped it would have been with someone that actually cared for him. However, when Grell just stood there, he stared to frown. What was he doing? He had said he wanted to leave and now… he came back? William stood frozen as the other returned to him and kissed him again. He had to blink a few times when Grell pulled away to gather himself. "Stay? But we hardly know each other." William decided it was best to be honest about this and get it over with. "I do not understand what you want. You enter my room and act out of line, and then you change your behavior into something else. You have never spoken to me before this day, so I cannot see what I have done to you to get such a reaction." But he liked him. Despite himself, and against his better judgment, he did like him. It was ridiculous and stupid, but he did… "But if you wish to remain here longer I…" He couldn't finish. Why was it always so hard to speak about his emotions to others?

Grell's heart only continued to sink as William seemed to reject the idea. How could he explain himself to the other reaper? How the hell did his older self go about winning this man over? He honestly wished he knew at this point. He was finally starting to realize what he really wanted in coming here, but even so, how could he tell William? To tell somebody who hardly knew him that he knows they are _supposed_ to be together… that they are _going_ to be together… "William… I… don't know what to say. It's something I can't explain… I came here not really wanting anything… but now… I do." Was all he could think of to say, his voice coming out a bit shaky. "You seriously just want me to leave after what happened?" He questioned, feeling almost as if he could cry. This was ridiculous. He was the one who had come in here to cause pain to the other man, but now it was him who was hurting. The young redhead had only done more damage to himself by coming here… for William still seemed to have the power to control his emotions, even after having taken the other physically. His older self had been right… He shouldn't have underestimated William.

William only looked at Grell. What was he talking about? "I thought you got what you wanted in coming here? It seemed evident enough when you threw me down on the floor." How could this man confuse him so? He was obnoxious, aggressive, violent, and yet… there was something underneath it all, and William found himself attracted to it. As unwise as that was, he wanted to see more of what lay beneath this façade the redhead put up. He started to frown when he could hear Grell's voice shaking. And did he want him to leave? No. He _should _kick him out, but he found that he couldn't do that. His hand finally reached up to stroke the cheek of the other, like he had wanted before, but it was over in the blink of an eye and his expression didn't change. "I have no interest in a mere sexual relationship. If that is what is what you wish for, find someone else." Wait… was he saying he was ready to have relationship with this man if he wanted one? "And furthermore I do not know who you are Grell Sutcliff. Nor do you know me."

Grell looked into the eyes of the other man as he felt the other brush against his cheek. But William still stood there, looking cold as ever while the redhead was left with the hurt expression on his own face. He still refused to tell the other that he knew more about him then he thought. In fact, it was _because_ he knew more about Will that he knew it would be a bad idea. The stern man would for sure consider him a loon and kick him out on the spot. "W-what if I wanted to get you know you?" Grell questioned, his voice still shaking. "More than just… sexually." He added, looking at the other man sheepishly.

It was almost uncomfortable how Grell had changed his behavior. Something must have happened to him that William wasn't aware of. Still, he remained as he was since he always acted like that. If the redhead had known him better, he would have been able to see the small subtle hint that betrayed what was underneath his cold exterior. Grell seemed to have such life, passion, and fire. Things he hadn't, and that fascinated him more than he would care to admit. "If you want to get to know me, I hold no objection to it." Even if he had truly enjoyed what had just happened between them.

Grell felt slightly more hopeful at William's words. He remembered from his visit to the future, that although William may seem cold, he really did seem to care underneath it all. You just had to look hard for the signs. "Does this mean I can stay then?" Grell asked again, reaching down the grasp one of Will's hands in both of his own. "And more importantly… do you want to get to know _me_?" Grell added. The other man had only said he wouldn't mind if Grell wanted to get to know him… but was the feeling mutual? He hoped so badly that the other would not push him away… not keep him locked out… He truly did want to know him at this point. Not just from glimpses of what was to come… but actually get to _know_ William… the B student William. The one that was with him, here and now.

He had to suppress the urge to pull his hand away. It was a ridiculous thing, since they had touched each other more intimately than two people normally did. It was strange for him to have someone else touch him. "You are permitted to stay, as long as you do not make more of a mess than you already have. And since it is after lights out, you need to make sure no one knows you are here as well." That is, if they already didn't, since the redhead had been very… vocal, earlier. He stared down at those hands holding his own, like the other was trying to hold onto him. "And it is only natural that the exchange of information should be mutual, considering what has happened." Something he hoped would happen again, even if he would never say it. And what now? "Is there something… I can get you?"

Grell became overjoyed when William told him he could stay, a big smile plastered across his face. "I'll behave myself William~ I swear!" He giggled, his more playful side starting to resurface. When asked if he wanted anything, he felt a faint growl in his stomach. He released William's hand and scratched the back of his head. "Now that you mention it… I haven't eaten anything since coming back- I MEAN, I am slightly hungry if you have anything to eat!" He shifted his gaze nervously, realizing that he slipped up in his response to the other. Hopefully Will would make nothing of it.

William raised an eyebrow when the redhead became agitated. So he had been outside the Academy? William couldn't care less. "I was planning on going to dinner myself when you interrupted me, and now it is too late in the evening for such things." He bent down on his knees and started to gather all the notes Grell had yanked out of his hands earlier. Since he hadn't had a chance to eat, he was of course, hungry himself. "I had prepared a small meal for tomorrow, a sandwich and a few other items." He always did so he could spend his breaks studying. With a gesture, he indicated to his bag.

Grell was relieved that William didn't make anything of what he had said. Maybe he was just being paranoid. "I suppose I could have been a little less rough in my greeting~" Grell giggled teasingly, as he too, leaned down to help William gather his notes. The redhead's stomach growled again when William mentioned food and gestured towards his bag. "Well, how about this… We eat the food you had prepared for tomorrow _right now_, and tomorrow, I buy us both lunch~?" Grell suggested, thinking of another way to try to get close to the man. He had never seen William eating lunch with anybody else… but then again, maybe just nobody had offered him? Either way, he hoped William would accept _his_ offer. He looked up at Will with a hopeful smile and handed him the papers he had gathered.

Without a word, William took the notes, put them on his small table, and began to sort them in the correct order. Lunch? No one had eaten lunch with him before. Both because he didn't want to, and also because his behavior wasn't exactly inviting. And yet, this redhead was offering… it must be because of what had happened… as some sort of payment. Will frowned. "I am in no need of any compensation for what just happened. Against my better judgment, I found it almost enjoyable. But if you wish to have lunch with me tomorrow, you are allowed on the term that I buy my own." There needed to be rules, and that was his first. When he was satisfied with his papers he opened his bag to pull out the small meal, it wasn't much, but it was something.

Grell grinned at William saying that their time together was 'almost enjoyable.' He knew the other man secretly loved it, but of course, would never admit that. "Fine William, if you insist." Grell half-pouted, but let the other have his way. "But I'm still joining you for lunch~" he added afterwards, taking a seat at the small table while Will grabbed the food out. He didn't mind that the meal was not large or extravagant; Grell never ate that much anyways. He was just thankful to finally have something to please his growling stomach.

"I never stated that you could not." In fact, it would be a new experience for William to sit with someone at one of the tables and have a conversation. He had always sat off to the side to avoid hearing the others talk since it was so loud, but maybe it could be a nice thing to do. And what would the other students think when the notorious Grell Sutcliff had lunch with him, someone no one noticed. He wasn't sure what to think about that. Seeing the hungry eyes of the redhead, another kind of hunger this time, William handed him half of his sandwich and sat down. "You are aware that if you try to get back to your own room now you will have detention?" Why was he saying that? So that he would stay? Ridiculous.

Grell was happy that he finally had food in front of him, but he was even happier William had agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow. Even though almost everyone there knew who Grell was, he still often sat alone. This was because of what he was known_ for_. The redhead was seen as not only the best fighter at the academy, but also as slightly insane. Everyone could see the crazed look in his eyes when he walked the halls… he was ready to attack anyone who challenged him or got in his way. Needless to say, nobody dared sit with somebody like _that_. But then here was William, this quiet little B student who always kept to himself, letting the redhead have lunch with him tomorrow even though he had seen firsthand just how crazy Grell could be. There was just so much more to him that met the eye… there must be for future Grell having gotten together with him. Greedily taking the first bite of his sandwich, Grell shot the other a teasing look. "_Hmmmm~_ I wouldn't want to get in trouble, would I~?" he questioned, grinning slightly. "Perhaps I could stay here for the night?" Like Grell Sutcliff ever cared about getting in trouble.

William didn't care that Grell was slightly insane, he was not afraid of him in any way. He only found him a little annoying when he got into that strange mindset. There was much more to Will than what he showed others, and Grell had been the first to see some of it. And in turn, William had seen sides to the redhead he had never seen, the few times he had been able to see him around, anyway. He had seemed almost gentle, and that was quite a surprise. What had brought it out? And what had Grell seen underneath his exterior? That thought was unsettling, so he took a large bite of his sandwich. "Not get in trouble? I have heard you have done so on many occasions, but if you feel it is essential, you may stay here." Before he could change his mind, he adjusted his glasses and held out one of his apples to Grell. "I have some biscuits as well Grell Sutcliff." He tried to hide how uncomfortable he was becoming about having another person in his room, sharing a meal.

"Why thank you William~" Grell giggled, knowing full well he could care less about getting into trouble. He knew _exactly_ why he wanted to stay. "But I shall need something to sleep in." The redhead added, taking another bite of his sandwich. His eyes went wide as William held out a very lovely looking red apple. Oh, how Grell adored fruits! Especially _red_ ones. "This will do just fine~!" Grell said happily, taking the apple from Will's hands and biting into it without wasting any time. "Mmmm~" he cooed softly, greatly enjoying the juicy red fruit.

It was rather fascinating to see someone with such sharp teeth eat anything. The way they sunk into the… William shuddered, remembering just what could have happened earlier. "Since you have no garments with you, I will allow you to use one of my pajamas. Tomorrow you will wash it and return it to me. After school, and not during lunch." The thought of anyone seeing the redhead hand him such clothing was embarrassing. And there was no point in telling him the pajamas were white with stripes. He finished his sandwich and took an apple of his own, the green one that he should save, but he was still hungry.

"Picky are we~?" Grell teased. Seeing that the other man was completely serious, he pouted and said: "Fine, fine. _After_ school, William." He rolled his eyes at being given such specific instructions. He had never done well with taking orders, after all. Though, shortly afterwards, he dropped the pout for a smile when he saw William pick up another apple, this one being green. "Mmmm~ the same shade as your eyes. How lovely~" The redhead observed, always making a bigger deal about colors than most people would. He batted his eyelashes a little and took a bite into his own apple, still staring over at the other man.

"It is just an apple." William couldn't understand what was so special about the color; it was green, just as a large amount of other things. The first thing that came to mind was the grass outside. He didn't want to admit it, but their… activity from earlier had made him hungrier than usual, so he ate the apple faster than he should have. It was still strange to sit here in his small room, right by his study table, eating fruit with Grell. "If you would excuse me, I need to clean myself up." And throw the sweaty clothes away. It was uncomfortable sitting in them like this, but he hadn't had a choice. Nodding to the redhead, he pulled out a drawer, picked out a pair of pajamas, and headed for his small bathroom. "If you wish to talk further when I am done I have no objection to it."

Leave it to William to take things as they were, and nothing more. No matter, Grell still admired the color himself as the other bit into it. After a few minutes, William stood to leave the room, having finished his food first. "Of course~" Grell grinned, excusing the other to leave as he finished up himself. Then Will had added that they could continue talking once he returned… how sweet of him! Though, it was hard to come up with things to talk about. It really was an odd situation… Grell having barged into the room of somebody who barely knew him, have intercourse with the man, and then just sit there, eating and talking as if there was nothing to it. Though, the redhead was sure to have _something_ to say, he always did. It's not like he hadn't been in an evenodder situation just the day before…

He finished eating and stood, looking around the tiny room out of curiosity. Approaching a small desk he saw, Grell glanced down at it. Books, notes, pens, _more_ notes… William really was a boring B student! Didn't he ever do anything fun? Grell took up a pen and quickly scribbled a small heart on the most recent set of notes… the ones he had knocked to the floor earlier. When he heard a noise behind him, he hastily dropped the pen and turned around, just fast enough to see the bathroom door opening.


	5. Chapter 5

When William had closed the door, he could do nothing else but sit down with his head in his hands. What had just happened? It was easier to ignore the oddness of the situation with Grell so close since he was so… distracting. But sitting in his bathroom alone, it came to him how perfectly strange everything that had happened was. He should throw Grell out and never speak to him again. Why didn't he? There was something about that redhead that drew him in, and he could remain as cold as ever, and it still couldn't change a thing. With some effort, he resisted the urge to bang his head against the door and began to clean himself off. The shirt would unfortunately have to be thrown away, but the rest could be washed. His cheeks heated up a little when he cleaned his stomach as he remembered everything in perfect detail. Why had he come here? He needed to know why, and he would ask Grell as soon as he got a chance. Once he had put on his sensible pajamas, he stepped back out into the room and saw Grell by his desk… "What are you doing?"

"I was just looking around William. It's not polite to keep a lady waiting~" Grell smiled, trying to look a little less startled. He looked over at the dark haired man and blushed slightly. William sure was cute with his pajamas on! Though, Grell knew that he wouldn't enjoy borrowing a pair to sleep in. Usually, he slept in more… _womanly_ attire. But of course, nobody knew that but himself. It went against the academy's dress code after all. Thinking about this brought a slight frown to the redhead's face as he moved away from Will's desk. "May I have the pajamas in which I am to sleep in now? I would like to get more… comfortable." You could almost hear the irritation in his voice when saying 'more comfortable.' To be honest, he would have been more comfortable just sleeping in the nude! But he already knew he was pushing it just being able to stay at all, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

There was no question Grell had been looking through William's things. Was this his way of getting to know him? Honestly, it would be more simple to just ask about what he wished to know. William decided to go and inspect what the redhead had done when the other was in the small cramped bathroom. The tone of voice the other used wasn't lost on William and he frowned in return. Without a word, he went over and pulled out another pair of striped pajamas in white and grey. Keeping them in a neat pile, he handed them over to Grell. "If you do not wish to sleep in these garments then sleep in something else. I will not have you in a foul mood over this matter and it would be preferable to know what the problem is." He stood his ground in front of the other, waiting for an answer to his question.

Grell had not meant to make the other man offended over the tone he had used, but unlike Will, he had trouble hiding his emotions. "These are fine William. It would be better if they were _red_~ but they'll do. I just prefer to sleep in more… well… _different_ things usually, is all." Grell shifted his eyes uncomfortably, not able to find the proper choice of words he wanted to explain his anger towards the manly attire. He attempted a small smile as he took the clothes from William, and without hesitation, began changing right in front of him. Another opposite personality trait of the dark haired man. Grell was anything but prude, and he did not mind stripping openly in the least. Or at least, in front of a man he found attractive, which was rare at the academy. Nobody really caught the redhead's eye… not even William had until he had his little trip to the future. Now he couldn't seem to get the B student out of his head!

William listened to Grell's answer and found it unsatisfactory. He had to avert his eyes when the other started to change. Honestly, no sense of proper behavior. Without being able to control it, his eyes glanced over a few times before he sighed, walked over to his bed, and pulled the sheets away. "Different? You have to be more specific in order to answer my inquiry. But if you wish you can do what you deem fitting to feel more comfortable in the sleepwear." He took the fabric in his arms and threw it in the pile with his dirty clothes and began to put on fresh sheets. The others had been stained from their earlier… _activity_, and he didn't want to sleep in such a bed. Even more importantly, he didn't want Grell to sleep in it like that. Why had he even allowed him to stay? Damn the redhead and his ability to fascinate him!

Grell finished pulling on the night clothes and looked down at himself. They were slightly baggy on his slender figure, and they were so very plain. Pushing aside another frown that tried to make its way onto his face, Grell looked over to the other man and sighed. "I'm afraid I just can't explain to you why I feel uncomfortable William. To be honest, I would be much more comfortable just sleeping in nothing at all… but then I doubt we would get much sleeping done~" The redhead couldn't help but grin at the last words that escaped his mouth. He was always so quick to turn a situation or question into something more sexual. At least maybe that would take William's attention off the question of what he usually liked to wear to bed.

When William was satisfied with the appearance of the bed, he turned to look at the redhead again. He had judged it had been a sufficient amount of time for him to change, and he had been right. It was a strange feeling to see the young man in his clothes. Strange, but in some way, appealing. "If you would be more comfortable without my garments then you are free to remove them." His tone was uninterested, but a small part of him was very interested to see that pale skin again. Even if it was a bad idea. "Or you can sleep in what you normally wear if I can provide it for you." He didn't have any red pajamas, but he had t-shirts and other things.

Grell was a bit stunned when William simply agreed to let him sleep in next-to-nothing. He thought for sure that the other man would want to be more proper about these sorts of things… there really was a lot yet to learn about this B student. He giggled a little as he began to slip out of the baggy clothes; the thought of William offering to provide him with his_ normal_ sleep attire was worth a chuckle. Though Grell still had a lot to learn about Will, he was almost one hundred percent positive that the other was not the type to carry _that_ sort of attire. Once the redhead was down to only his own red boxers, he handed William back his clothes with a grin in place. "This will do for tonight… as long as you can handle it~" He teased with a wink, walking past Will after handing him the lump of clothes and taking a seat on the bed.

William didn't understand why the redhead was giggling and acting like a teenage girl instead of what he was. He took the clothes without a word and began to fold them neatly again. He had no objection to Grell sleeping in only his underwear. The other had a rather nice body and if he wished to sleep this way, William didn't mind. Unlike what many thought about him, he didn't care about what others wanted. If they didn't bother him and he was able to live as he always had, he would allow it. The only aspect he was strict about was his studies and his goal to be a full-fledged reaper. "I see no trouble with you having that attire. I have seen you naked not so long ago, so nothing can surprise me." He placed the folded clothes back in their proper place, walked over to the bed, and awkwardly sat down. Should he lay down when the redhead hadn't yet?

"Oh~ I'm sure I'll find ways to surprise you in the future~" Grell teased, knowing full well the truth behind that statement. The redhead had actually been waiting to see which side of the bed William wanted to take. He seemed like the type of man who had such a set way of doing everything, so that's why Grell had yet to lay down. When Will decided to just sit next to him, Grell nuzzled his face against the other for a moment and kissed his cheek affectionately. "Thanks for letting me stay, Willy dear~" Grell cooed softly before getting under the blankets. He scooted to the further side of the bed so the other had room to lay down, and shot Will an inviting smile.

William wasn't sure how to feel about Grell's statement about surprises since he had always preferred his life to go by a routine. But it had been broken ever since Grell entered his room. To get some form of sense of that routine back, he laid down in his usual spot and nodded. "You would have been punished had you wandered around after hours. Do not mention it." Or anything else that had happened. The kiss made his belief that perhaps there was more than only gratifications for the other in this grow, but why did he care really? To have his mind focus on something else other than his confusion, he did the only thing he could. "My name is not Willy, it is William, Grell Sutcliff."

The other man could pretend all he wanted, but Grell knew that William would have kicked him out had he not wanted him there. Smiling, Grell nuzzled his head against Will's chest once more, and pressed his body up against him when the other man finally laid down. Will would be the first person to learn this, but Grell tended to be a very cuddly sleeper. Often times, he kept lots of pillows on his own bed to snuggle into and feel like he was laying next to somebody. He decided almost immediately that having the real thing was far better. "But I like calling you Willy~" Grell whined against the other's chest, still intent on calling Will by that name as he pleased, regardless of what the dark haired man had to say about it.

That whiny tone made William frown in irritation. So the redhead not only had a… questionable sanity, but was also acting like a child. How did he end up in these kinds of situations? Even so, he didn't say anything when Grell used the nickname on him again. No one had ever done such a thing, not even his family, and it felt oddly... nice, in a way. And so was having a body against his like this. It was a thing he hadn't experienced before, and to think it would have been with Grell first. The confusion was beginning to come back, and he cleared his throat. "We should sleep so we are not late for class in the morning."

Grell was very happy that William had not pushed him away. He yawned contently and nuzzled even further into the other. This was almost just as nice as having sex with him had been! He looked up at Will and said: "Yes, because it would be just _awful_ if we were late for class, wouldn't it?" Sarcasm was very evident in his voice. Grell never was one for studies. "But I suppose you're right." He added, planting another soft kiss on William, this time on his jaw since he couldn't reach any higher with the position he was laying. Even though he didn't care for school that much, he knew he had to at least put in a _little_ effort if he was going to become a reaper someday. He promised his future self that he would before returning to the past, after all.

"Yes it would be. We need to be on time so we receive all the information that is given to us." Even if he had ethics which could be a very dull class, Will still needed his B in that subject, just the same as the others. He removed his glasses, placed them carefully on a small bedside table, and then blindly felt his way around with his hand until it ended up on Grell's waist. Well it would land there over any other place, wouldn't it? And what was he supposed to do now? Sleep? It was not easy for him to know what to do now that he had another person with him in his bed. Settling for the easiest choice, he cleared his throat again. "So we should sleep."

Grell found himself blushing when William's hand landed on his waist… not that the other shinigami could tell now. His whole body seemed to heat up and react whenever Will was close to him. It was quite unexplainable to Grell since he saw Will as just some boring B student only yesterday. Things had changed so quickly… Grell let one of his own dainty hands travel up William's night shirt and brush against his bare chest. He was at a complete loss for how he suddenly found this man to be so irresistible, but that fact of the matter was, he did. "Mmmm~ yes… sleep…" Grell sighed softly against the other, feeling tired, but having too many thoughts running through his head to drift off. His fingers continued to lightly trace the muscles of Will's chest while he pressed himself even closer to the dark haired student.

Even if Will had wanted to sleep, it was impossible with Grell acting the way he was. It was very distracting to have him pressed up so close and have his hand touch him even when he had his pajama shirt on. Was this how you were supposed to act when spending your time with someone in bed before sleep? William didn't have a problem with caresses and other such actions, before but now, he was at a loss for such things. So he only ended up moving his hand over the shape of Grell's waist, and left it at that. "Yes, we need to be able to focus on the classes tomorrow." William was grateful they didn't go to the same class. It would have made it very hard to focus on anything but the redhead.

Grell smiled. It was very easy to tell the other man didn't know how to react well in these sorts of situations; otherwise, he would have already gone to bed. How cute William was! "If you say so~" Grell whispered in a playful tone, ceasing the movement of his fingers and allowing his hand to settle down in one spot on Will's chest. He leaned up to be close to the other's ear, and placed a kiss on it before adding: "Goodnight then, Willy dear~" After having done that, he laid his head back down next to Will's shoulder, sighing contently and letting his eyes shut. He still wasn't ready to sleep, but he could at least lay there next to Will, feeling happy he had somebody to hold finally…

William hoped Grell had closed his eyes, because his ear turned almost the same shade as Grell's hair when it was kissed. "Goodnight… Grell." It was hard for him to call someone by their first name only. For him, it was proper to use the full one, but he felt it was needed in this situation. For a very long time, he laid there, just looking at the ceiling and feeling the redhead's chest move against him when he breathed. He had too many thoughts in his head to relax properly, but finally he closed his eyes and tried to make his body fall asleep. It was near impossible with Grell beside him. Someone that might even care about him…

If you looked closely, you could see the small smile forming on Grell's lips when Will called him by his first name. This man was his alright… his, and his alone. And Grell belonged to Will as well. This was just how it was meant to be. The redhead had thought it would take him forever to sleep, but he found the comfort of having William laying next to him felt extremely relaxing, and he was able to drift off after about twenty minutes or so. He had no idea that Will was still awake, thinking about him so tenderly…


	6. Chapter 6

It took Will a few hours to calm down enough so he would get a short amount of sleep. It felt like he had only just closed his eyes when the alarm clock sounded and he re-opened them. He groaned unhappily, and quickly put his glasses on his nose. There was a strange weight on his chest, and the pale and red blur turned into Grell when he looked down. Then everything from the previous night came back to him, and he lay as still as he could. First things first, he had to get dressed and eat breakfast. Secondly, he had to get the redhead out of his room and to class. Thirdly… he had promised to have lunch with him. If William hadn't been a man of his word, he might have considered backing out, but since he was, he wouldn't. He used his hand to shake the other's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up.

Grell had slumbered happily through the alarm clock, having done so with his own many times now. He only began to stir once he felt his body being shaken. Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he saw was William, looking all cute with his hair all astray. After a small yawn, he greeted the other's face with a warm smile. "Good morning, my William~" He cooed happily, leaning up to peck Will on the cheek. "I hope you slept well~" He added, holding the other man for a moment more and nuzzling him before he went to pull the covers off. His boxers now hung rather low on his slender hips after shifting around during their sleep, but Grell didn't seem to notice.

William thought that the other's hair looked ridiculous, pointing in every direction possible and even being tangled in a few places. And when he was assaulted with a kiss, he glanced to the side and adjusted his glasses. "I am not your William." He was not some sort of possession, and therefore, the statement didn't make much sense. Since it annoyed him, and for any other reason, he lifted a hand and combed through the red hair in front of him. Really, Grell looked a mess like this, and with his underwear so very low… William's eyes snapped back up to Grell's face, and he sat up. "We need to get ready."

Grell frowned when Will pulled away from him and stated that he was not his. That was enough to keep the fire ignited within the young redhead. Partly because it angered him that Will would deny being his, and partly because he loved how cold the other man was being. William would know soon enough… Grell was about to act rashly again when the other man began stroking his hair, causing him to calm back down, and even form a slight blush on his cheeks. Perhaps there was always later to remind Will who he belonged to. For now, he was enjoying the gentle touches the other was offering him. "Fine then Will." Grell pouted, still slightly offended by the other's words. He stood up once Will stopped touching his hair, the redhead's boxers slipping even lower as he did so. Without paying much mind to it, he walked over to where he had tossed his school clothes to the floor and bent over to pick them up.

The anger in Grell's eyes had not been lost on William, even if it disappeared quickly enough, it reminded him just how close Grell was to always snap. It made it even harder for him to understand Grell, and it was irritating. William stayed where he was while the redhead picked up his clothes. For a moment, he found his mind wishing those boxers would slide just a few inches lower, but then he caught on to just exactly what he was thinking. With a sigh, he stood up and picked out fresh clothes for the day. "I seem to have upset you, judging by your expression. Would you be so kind as to inform me in what way I have done so?"

Grell stood back up straight, clothes in hand as he turned around to glare at Will. "You know exactly what you did to upset me." He huffed, clutching his garments rather tightly. Was William really blind enough to not know that statement would piss him off? He pouted as he began dressing, pulling his shirt on first. Always quick to let his emotions get the best of him, Grell's lip twitched in irritation as he fumbled with getting to buttons to work properly.

"If I had been aware of the reason, I would not have asked." William responded. Grell was acting immature, and he had no time for such ridiculous behavior. He took his own clothes and went to the bathroom to change and fix his unruly hair. It seemed that if the redhead didn't get what he wanted, he became upset and unreasonable. His eyebrow twitched as he finished with his clothing and he stepped back into his room. The notes needed to be packed, and then he would be finished.

So William really was that oblivious… Grell huffed again as the other walked into the bathroom. He finally managed to get his shirt on and he slipped into the rest of his clothes without much difficulty. His anger faded slightly, and he smiled as he pulled on his red socks… the one part of his outfit he liked. The one part the academy wasn't strict on. The one part that allowed him to express himself. He couldn't wait until he could fully wear the attire he preferred, but for now, his red socks managed to keep him _somewhat_ sane. Grell strode past William as the other man stepped out of the bathroom, intent on fixing up his own hair before he began the day. He stepped inside and began fixing it in the mirror as Will went to grab his notes.

William himself didn't have any particular feelings about his attire. It was what a student wore, and then once they became full-fledged reapers, they did as well. For him, it was what gave him his identity as reaper, so he was somewhat proud over his suit. He carefully placed all his books and papers in his bag and picked it up. Then he walked up to the door and waited. And waited. With an irritated voice, he called out for the redhead. "If we do not leave now, we will be late, Grell Sutcliff."

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Grell shouted back, finishing up his hair with a few more touches. His red locks were something he prided himself in, and he took much time to make them look beautiful each day. Grinning into the mirror once he was done, he walked back out into the living room to see William already waiting at the door. "Walking me to class then, are you? What a gentleman~" Grell teased, swaying his hips slightly as he strode past the other and out the door.

William didn't reply at first, only closed the door and locked it behind them. Then he followed the redhead down the corridor, ignoring the looks that some other students were giving them. "If your class is close to mine, I could walk with you as long as it is necessary." It took some effort on his part not to stare at Grell when he walked in this way, so he rummaged through his bag to have something else to focus on.

"My class is right next to yours, actually~" Grell beamed happily at Will. He began noticing the looks others were giving them, and glared at them, challenging them to stare longer. Nobody dared to do so. Still, Grell felt the need to try and grab onto Will's arm while they walked. William was _his_, and the others needed to know this. Besides, he had left his books back at his own dorm, so he had nothing else to hold in his hands. He really should have gone back to get his own notes and books, but being his usual self, he just didn't care to. Grell never saw the importance of those types of studies anyway. All that really mattered to him was how one could handle a scythe, and nobody did that better than Grell Sutcliff.

William almost dropped one of his books when Grell grabbed his arm. What was he thinking?! People were staring enough as it- no… actually, they weren't anymore. Strange... "Are you not in need of your books and papers? Surely you must take notes in order to get a grade at all in your classes?" He wasn't aware of the redhead's work ethic when it came to studying since they weren't part of the same class, but he found this behavior suspicious. It went against his nature to have anyone ignore their duties, and as students, it was their duty to study. Also, he had never walked with anyone to his class before, and certainly not talking to anyone. He needed to observe others in order to make sure he did it correctly the next time they did this. If they did.

Grell giggled a little on the inside as the other man seemed to get a little jumpy. How cute William was! At least he hadn't shoved Grell away… it would have only provoked the redhead to try harder. "I'll be fine without them." Grell said, shrugging it off. "I forget them most days anyways." He added casually, as if this was no big deal to him. He really didn't need his notes to succeed. What he lacked in the classroom, he would make up on the field. "A lady wouldn't want to refuse an invitation to be walked to her class anyways~" He cooed, offering Will a smile as he gripped his arm a little more tightly.

"Your lacking sense of duty is inexcusable. We are here as students, and therefore, it is our duty to perform the task given to us. How can you do so without the necessary tools? It would be the same as trying to collect a soul without your scythe. Honestly…" William lifted a hand and adjusted his glasses, and walked with long quick steps to the door of his classroom. The other people in his class looked out of the room at him, but mostly at the redhead. "And you are not a lady, Grell Sutcliff."

"Oh nonsense, William! I _guarantee_ you that I will complete my schooling and become a full fledged reaper, even without the use of my notes and books! You just watch me~" The redhead had no doubts in his mind about passing now that he had seen the future. If he had needed his supplies in order to pass, surely his future self would have mentioned that. The thought of his future self brought back visions of the redhead's deathscythe… Oh, Grell could not _wait_ to get his hands on that chainsaw! The things he could do with such a th- His thoughts were interrupted when Will came to a stop in front of his classroom. Grell's lip twitched in irritation, and he released the other's arm. "You're wrong about that Will!" the redhead huffed, turning away from the dark haired man to walk next door to his own classroom.

And there was the angry, dismissive Grell that William had seen walking around school. The night before was over, and the people in his class were watching, so Grell must have decided it was enough. For some reason, it made it harder to breathe, but William only turned and walked inside the classroom, ignoring everyone around. It had been nice while lasted, but they were too different, and if it had gone further, it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Even so, Will found himself hoping that it had. What a strange thing. He dutifully took his notes of the lesson, but didn't register much of what was said otherwise.

Grell walked into his classroom and plopped himself down in his seat at the very back corner of the room. He placed his one of his elbows on his desk and used his hand to keep his head propped up as he listened to their instructor drone _on_, and _on_… He could not pay attention in the least. Not that he normally did, anyways. All he could think about was that B student next door… probably being all studious, unlike himself. That thought brought a little smile to his face. '_What a handsome, hopeless man._' Grell thought to himself, shaking his head and sighing softly. He wondered if William had seen the little doodle he had left him on his paper yet… probably not. It was just a small little thing, after all. He hoped that Will would at least still allow them to have lunch together. It was honestly all Grell was looking forward to today.

When the lesson ended, William packed his things away neatly and waited until most of the other students had left. This had been a waste of time. He hadn't picked up nearly enough of what the teacher had been saying, and it had only become worse when he notice a small drawing on one of his papers. That only made his thoughts go to Grell all over again. His feelings towards the redhead were very conflicted. He found him intriguing, and had even seen a very soft and caring side to him. And yet, there was still that aggressive and slightly insane side to him. This whole thing had started with Grell attacking him, after all. Even so, he waited for a few moments outside his classroom. But he wasn't really waiting, no. He was only making sure his notes were in order. Even if he had already checked them before. He just felt it needed to be done again, was all.

Grell yawned as he walked from his classroom, clearly relieved that it was finally over. When he stepped through the door, he immediately noticed the dark haired man standing outside the classroom next to his. '_That's funny._' Grell thought to himself. '_As I recall, that class gets out at least 15 minutes before mine._' Strolling up to the other with a grin, Grell decided to voice his thoughts. "How nice of you to have waited for me, Willy dear~" He cooed, still grinning at William. "Are we still having lunch together then?"


	7. Chapter 7

If Grell looked close enough, he would have noticed a slight flush on Will's cheeks, but it was soon hidden when he adjusted his glasses. "I was not waiting for you, Grell Sutcliff. I was merely making sure my notes were in the correct order so I can study more efficiently this evening." Unless the redhead came to his room again, that would be a horrible distraction. Perhaps he should study during his breaks just to be sure. No, that was out of the question. There was another adjustment of his glasses before he continued. "But I did give you my word I would accompany you for your lunch, so that I will do." His chest felt lighter now, how odd. But it was a good thing the other hadn't changed his mind about this. It would have made Will look like a fool, and he didn't enjoy that at all. "Since my class beings before yours, it would be best if we started to walk in the direction of the cafeteria." How did one act in these kinds of situations? It had not been long enough for him to research this properly, and he felt he wasn't doing a good enough of a job.

Grell could have _sworn_ Will's cheeks turned pink just ever so slightly… but no… he must have just been imagining things. The other man did not seem capable of such facial expressions. Still, Grell found himself smiling when Will said they would still be having lunch together. "Oh, yes! Let's~!" Grell squealed in delight, latching onto the others arm again so William could lead him to the cafeteria. Not that Grell didn't know where it was himself, but unlike William, he did not make up silly excuses for his actions. He just wanted to hold the other man.

With the redhead clinging to his arm, he began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria. Even if he usually never had lunch there, he knew where it was, and he took the shortest and most efficient way there. There were a few other students walking in the same fashion as they were and William quickly started to observe them. The rule appeared to be smiling and talking while looking at each other. He had never been fond of smiling since he never thought it was necessary in most situations, and Grell did enough smiling for both of them. Instead, he moved his head so he could look at the redhead, even if it made it difficult to see where he was going while searched his imagination for a topic to talk about. "So how was your class, Grell Sutcliff?"

Grell smiled proudly as he walked latched onto William's arm. He hoped all the other students were jealous. Though, it would have been better if Grell could wear something more appealing… a lovely red dress and some heels perhaps, then he would have really turned heads while walking in with his lunch date! Though, only 'real' women were allowed to wear skirts at the academy, and even so, the rules on those were quite strict. Although he was internally fuming over this, a smile remained on his face, just happy to be near William at all. "My class was _dull_ as ever." Grell huffed. "I can hardly remember a thing! How was yours dear~?" He questioned back, smiling.

William observed the redhead closely after his effort, and noticed the smile that never left his face, but also the fire in his eyes. Those two things contradicted each other and only made him aware, yet again, of Grell's questionable sanity. But he had given him his word, so he would not back out of this. And he wasn't afraid of him in the least. He almost saw it as a challenge to understand this man. Even if he didn't understand why he wanted to. But this situation required conversation, so he continued. "You need to focus more or you will not receive a grade that will qualify you to be a full-fledged reaper. And my class was satisfactory." He would never admit that he didn't remember a thing that had happened. His eyes searched the room for more information on what was required of him. Hand holding and laughing. No, he would stick with the conversation.

Grell shrugged off what William said about studying. "I'm sure I'll do just fine Will. No need to worry~" He glanced over at the other again, only to see William's eyes darting around the room after entering the cafeteria. "Now, now, Will. Don't tell me you're nervous to be seen with me~" Grell half-teased. However, he _was_ truly hoping that William wasn't embarrassed to be seen with him… how insulting that would be! Grell released the other's arm and grabbed himself a tray. He picked up a pre-made sandwich and some freshly baked cookies. Those items, along with a juice drink were all complied onto the tray as he waited for William to decide on what he wanted. Obviously Will must have brought home-made lunches often, because he seemed to be taking a few minutes to examine all the different foods that the cafeteria had to offer.

"I am not nervous. Honestly, what a ridiculous thing to say Grell Sutcliff." He had only observed the other students in the room so he would understand what he needed to do. William wasn't sure if this was a date or not, but after what had happened last night it had to be more than just a friendly lunch. But with Grell, you never knew, so he decided to not voice his question. It had been some time since he had last eaten in the cafeteria; he preferred to have his own meal outside or at a table where he could read. Somewhere that wasn't as noisy as this place. So he spent a long time examining all the items that were available before he settled on a sandwich, an apple, and a soda. He had his routines, and he usually ate these things for lunch. "Are you aware if there is a table in this facility where the noise does not shatter your eardrums?" The question was said in a dry, almost sarcastic voice.

Grell paid for his own lunch only as they agreed upon last night, and grinned at William's question. "No need to worry about that dear, just give me a moment~" He chuckled darkly before walking over to his favorite corner of the cafeteria. Even though there were already a few noisy little trainees already seated there, Grell plopped himself right down next to them and grinned at the loudest one, a very sadistic glint apparent in his eyes. "Mind if I join~?" He questioned, showing his teeth and leaning towards the loud one. The other student went pale and said they were just finishing up actually. In no more than a few seconds, the table was cleared of anybody but the crazed looking redhead. It really paid off to be feared sometimes. Dropping the intimidation act, Grell replaced his sadistic grin with a genuine smile and motioned for William to come over and sit.

William followed the redhead, secretly wondering just how he would manage to find an empty table in this place. Apparently they had arrived late because every table was already occupied. And then… well, Grell was Grell. William hadn't forgotten about his reputation, he was painfully aware of it. Why would a person like this be interested in him? It had no logic to it, but then again, neither did Grell. The fleeing students looked at him as they passed and he calmly looked back before he sat down on the opposite side of the other. This couldn't lead to anything good, but a part of him was intrigued by the other, and the change the redhead brought into his life. It also made him aware of what he was lacking. He was not here to make friends or… anything else. Just to become a reaper. And then Grell had showed up. It wasn't even certain they would end up working together. Why did that make his heart beat faster? "That was rather unnecessary. We simply could have taken another table." But he was grateful; William didn't like to sit with a crowd.

"Tch. They should know by now this is the table I sit at." Grell scoffed, giving the retreating students one last glare before casting his gaze back to Will. "Mmmm~ But I'm glad that you decided to join me! As you can tell, I'm usually_ lacking_ in company~" The redhead giggled, taking the first bite of his sandwich. Unlike Will, Grell _did_ mind being alone all the time… however, he wouldn't stoop to allow just anybody to sit with him. The others weren't worthy in his eyes. William was a different story. Meeting him in the future had changed the game entirely, and now Grell couldn't seem to get enough of him! He honestly hoped that they could spend more time together after lunch… possibly even tonight…

"Judging by your reputation, I do not have a hard time believing you do not have many friends. In this we are similar." It was not that William found other people unnecessary, some socialization had been proved to be good for you, but he just didn't need them. Maybe this would change one day, but for now he was content with how he lived his life. And then there was Grell… he frowned and looked at him warily. That bright red hair that no one else in the Academy had, the teeth, pale skin… he was really unique, and still, he had found William to be interesting, someone as plain as he was. William didn't understand it. "I would like to make an inquiry of you, Grell Sutcliff. Why did you come to my room yesterday? Before that you had never talked, or even looked at me."

Grell could have choked on his sandwich at William's next question. How was he supposed to answer that? I traveled to the future, met you, you had your way with me and I wanted revenge? Sure… that sounded believable. Not that anybody really thought of the redhead as sane, but the situation still had Grell beyond baffled himself. There was still no way he was going to say something like that to Will! Shifting his eyes uncomfortably for a moment, Grell settled upon a vague explanation. "I, umm… I'm not entirely sure Will. Something just drew me to you." The statement wasn't entirely dishonest. At first, Grell had planned to have his way with the other and just leave… but here he was, having lunch with the other man and still craving more. He stared over at William, hoping that explanation would be good enough as he waited for the other to speak.

Grell's reaction made William frown even more, and the answer he gave wasn't explaining anything. The redhead was insane, so it would only be natural that his reasons and actions would make little sense. "Considering you had not met me before you came to my room, that is hard to believe. But it is of no consequence. If you do not wish to inform me of your reasons then I will not ask again." Judging by his violent behavior and his lack of friends, Grell didn't appear to trust anyone, so William wasn't surprised.

Grell could tell that William seemed upset that he didn't want to tell him the full story. But Will being upset was better than him leaving altogether, which he was sure to do if Grell told him the truth. William was a very logical man, not the type who would believe in nonsense of time travel and sleeping with yourself in the future. Grell already knew that he would have none of it, so he was relieved when Will just allowed the subject to drop. Seeing an opportunity to turn the tables, Grell looked up at Will and questioned: "Are you not happy that I came into your room last night?"

Now it was William's turn to react. If it hadn't been for his ability to control his emotions, he would have choked on his sandwich just as Grell had done. The question was simple enough, but what did he feel about the things that had happened? He had never experienced something like that before, and adding to that it had been Grell, someone he didn't understand at all, so it was hard for him to understand his feelings towards him. It had only been a day, and for William, it took a long time to feel something for anyone. The exceptions were his family, but he did have a crush when he was younger. It had taken two years for it to develop. But there was no possible way for him to explain this to the redhead that the other would understand. "It was a pleasant experience."

Grell knew that William wasn't the type to say much about how he felt, so Will saying he found the experience to be pleasant was enough to put a smile on his face. "One you would like to have again~?" Grell questioned, grinning at the other man. "Not that it has to be like _that_ exactly, but I _was_ hoping to see you again tonight." Grell added, staring at the other with hope-filled eyes as he finished up his sandwich. Grell was, and always would be, a very sexual being. Intimacy was something he craved to feel loved, and although he did want to do those things again, with William, it was more than that now. He honestly just craved being near the other at this point, so he hoped Will would not turn him down.

William folded the paper wrapping of his sandwich and listened to the redhead speak. Even if he didn't show it he was still sore from the other night. Even if it had been very pleasurable, he wasn't ready for the other man to do something like that to him again. Would it be easier the more times… he stopped his thoughts, Grell was waiting for him to answer. "I have to do my studying this evening." The hope in the other's eyes had not been lost on him, so after a pause, he continued. "You may of course, join me. Or wait until I am done." If they didn't meet after their graduation, maybe they should make the most of the time they had. It was an impulsive decision and even if it made Will uncomfortable, he decided to try.

Grell's heart sank the moment William told him he had to study, but he perked back up moments later as the other spoke again. "I must admit Will, I'll probably just get in the way if I join you for studying… I suppose I'll wait until you're done to make my appearance then, hmmm~?" Grell was never one for studying himself. He would often return to his dorm and read plays, or poetry. Sometimes he'd draw something, and others, he'd daydream. On rare occasions, he'd even pull on the female academy uniform he kept tucked away in his closet… though those particular occasions seemed to cause just as much sadness as they did joy. No, it would be best if Grell just allowed Will his space to study before he came to bother him. The redhead picked up one of his cookies and began nibbling on the edge, half lost in thought now that his after hours activities came to mind.

"It is very considerate of you to be mindful of my need to complete my studying. Of course you would need time to finish yours as well, so I think it is a good suggestion. You may come to my room once more, or I could go to yours." It would make more sense for him to do so since he would know when he was done and Grell wouldn't. It also meant he had to figure out where his room was, and going there meant less control. Something Will wasn't very keen on, but he had to be a gentleman. And he would leave before the lights were put out so he wouldn't get in trouble. Yes, he could do that. He had to. William took a bite of his apple to clear his head of the very inappropriate images that surfaced there and looked at the redhead. "What is the activity you wish to do this evening?" It was best to ask so he could prepare.

Grell smiled at William's lack of understanding about doing his own studying. He decided to say nothing on it so as not to send the other into another fit of '_You need to do this or you won't graduate.'_ Poor, silly William. "You may come to my room if you like~ Its number 227. At the end of the hallway you normally go to for yours, you'll make a left instead of a right." Grell finished up his first cookie and looked at the other, smile still upon his face. "I haven't really thought much on what I'd like to do yet Willy dear… perhaps cuddle up and have some warm tea~? It _is_ getting rather cold out after all~" The date of their finals was nearing, and although snow had yet to fall, it really was beginning to get quite chilly.

"Tea sounds agreeable. I may be able to procure something to go along with it." This was good, now he had something he could plan for and make a better effort at it than he had so far. Before he returned to his room he could need to buy something to go along with a cup of tea. It was settled. "It is the end of October, so the temperature to drop is only natural. I find it bearable as long as I have proper clothing on." William ate the rest of his apple and wiped his mouth. How was Grell able to do this? To make him socialize with him two days in a row when he had never done such a thing with anyone before? This redhead truly was a puzzle he needed to solve.

"That would be lovely dear~!" Grell cooed happily at Will's suggestion while snatching up his last cookie. He hadn't expected William to have put in much effort to wanting to spend time with him, but it seemed that the other man wanted to just as badly as the redhead. The thought naturally had Grell overjoyed. "The cold can be nice I suppose… as long as you have a handsome man to cuddle up with~" Grell giggled teasingly, shooting another glance at Will. The redhead preferred warmer weather himself. He had never been one to have 'proper clothing' on, as Will put it. Oh, Grell couldn't _wait_ for later! Only one more class to suffer through and he could spend more time with his William!

William felt almost relieved when Grell agreed to his suggestion. If he did his studies quickly enough, he might have some time to research on what he was supposed to do in these types of situations. The library should have some good literature on the subject. So then he had two things he needed to settle after class. True to his nature, he would make a list before class to make it more organized. "If you are in need of warmth, the appearance of the person you seek such a thing from is irrelevant. Are you cold now?" The redhead was going on about it so much that he almost believed he should ask him to go put on a jacket. It wouldn't do to have him get sick. Not because of their meeting later, but because it would have an effect on his studies. Yes. "If you are you should dress warmer before leaving your…" But he hadn't been in his own room that morning. Honestly.

Grell couldn't help but giggle internally a little at William. The man really was oblivious sometimes! "I'm a little chilly at the moment, but I'll be fine Will. As long as I see you later, that is~" He smiled once more and finished off his last cookie. This time, he really _did_ giggle as William cut off what he was about to say. "Leaving my _room_, William~?" Grell chuckled teasingly. He wouldn't have been able to dress warmer this morning even if he had wanted to! Though, it was completely worth the small expression of embarrassment on the other's face right now. "I shall see you later then, hmmm~?" Grell questioned, standing up and getting ready to take his leave.

"I am aware you could not dress warmer than you have. I apologize." William was glad the lunch was over. Not because he wanted to get rid of Grell, but he felt he hadn't done a very good job. It was unlike him to do anything under the best of his ability, so from now on, he would do his utmost to make up for this. "Yes. I shall meet you at your room after I have completed my work for the classes I will have tomorrow. And I need to go to the library before my next class." He didn't mention why, but hopefully the redhead would only think it was some book he needed for his studies. Grell had laughed at him. He would show him he was better than this.

"No need to apologize dear, I'm only teasing~" Grell giggled again. William was always taking things so seriously, it could be somewhat comical in a way. After tossing the trash leftover from lunch into the waste bin, Grell skipped over to Will and nuzzled up to him for a moment as a way of saying goodbye. "Alright then, I shall see you later then Willy dear~! Tata~!" He cooed, blowing the other a kiss before walking away. William had mentioned needing to head to the library before his next class, and although Grell was tempted to try and tag along, the library was in the complete opposite direction of where the redhead needed to go next. Besides, Will was probably just checking out some boring old book for his studies anyway! Surely something that would have the redhead falling asleep within seconds. He figured it was better to just allow the other time to do what he needed to do. That way, he could see him sooner tonight. The thought of seeing William again tonight had Grell squealing in delight as he made his way to his next class.

"Yes Grell Sutcliff, I will meet you this evening." William looked just as serious as he always did, but inside he was almost… nervous? There was no time to waste. He was so focused on where he needed to go that he didn't even notice all the reapers in the cafeteria stare at him when he left. No doubt they had seen Grell nuzzling up to him, and were all wondering why he was suicidal.


End file.
